More Than Just Survival
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: Owen & Claire went through a lot on Isla Nubla, but can their relationship really work out in the world? It's three years later and without the threat of death, Claire wonders if Owen is fully invested in their relationship, or if he's just staying for survival. When Claire discovers an unfortunate truth, she's forced to ask the tough questions - do they really belong together?


**More than just survival**

It's been almost three years since – since it happened. I still find myself waking in a cold sweat, the image of cold sharp teeth tearing Greg apart. On those nights, I have to call him, I have to hear his voice.

After we left Isla Nubla Owen and I were at a loss. It wasn't long before we agreed that the best thing we could do was get as far away from the memory as possible, so we bought a house a few blocks away from my sister and now we live there – together.

It wasn't long before I got a job. In fact, the zoo I work at reached out to me and requested I take over as curator. I have to say, dealing with monkeys and tigers seems like child's play compared to Jurassic World.

Owen got a job too. Since he's still in the navy, he was never technically unemployed, but after the failure of the raptor experiment he didn't reenlist and now trains guide dogs instead.

One evening, I come home from work exhausted and dying to get out of my heels, to the sound of laughter in the living room.

After throwing down my bag, I go to see what's going on. I know Zack calls from school every Friday, but that's not until tomorrow. Maybe Greg had a test at school? Maybe Barry's coming up for a visit.

I hover in the doorway, waiting for a clue as to who's calling.

'I can't tonight.' Owen says, a smile still clearly shaping his voice, 'Claire will be home any time now.'

Well that rules every eventuality I'd considered out. Maybe it's a friend from work? _Maybe it's his girlfriend._ I silently curse myself for thinking that, Owen wouldn't cheat.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' he says, 'Bye.'

I creep back to the door and wait a few seconds before opening and closing it. I jangle my keys in the dish and head back to the living room, trying to plaster a smile on my face.

'Hi' I say, this time walking into the room to see Owen stretched out on the chair with an arm over his eyes.

He lifts his hand when he hears me and his eyes crinkle with a smile.

'Hey you' He says, sitting up and placing a hand on each of my hips, pulling me down to sit on his lap.

'How was your day?' I ask, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

'Fine, howwhat about you?' He returns the gesture.

'Okay, a kid fed the chimpanzee ice cream again.' This sort of mundane news normally makes him laugh, but it's like he's in another place.

Before the awkwardness of him trying to decipher what I said settles, I spring from his lap and mutter something about going to start dinner.

 _It was nothing._ I tell myself. _Everything is fine._

I try not to think about what 'I'll see you tomorrow' meant all day, but somehow it keeps coming back into my head.

At lunchtime, I decide to call and ask if he wants to go out tonight.

He says no.

 _You're just being paranoid._ I tell myself. Sure, things with Owen have been getting, cooler, lately. But, that's only to be expected when you got together in the midst of a dinosaur attack.

Despite this, I can't convince myself that everything's okay and leave work a little early and head to his office.

He leaves work at 5:00 on the dot (typical). When he gets into the car and drives off, I find myself pulling out to follow him.

 _When did this become me? When did I become psycho-stalker girlfriend?_

About a half hour later he pulls over in front of a bar. The place looks dingy and small, nowhere I'd even set foot in normally – but I follow him in.

He walks to the bar stopping beside a girl. I would say woman, but that's too big a stretch for the child sitting at the bar. _I bet she had to show ID to get that drink._ I think to myself.

Owen says something and her blonde hair whips round as she faces him. A smile breaks across her face and she stands to give him a hug.

I feel all the air leave my lungs. I want to look away but I can't. I start to feel dizzy and lightheaded, I need to get out. I turn quickly and walk straight into a barman with a tray of glasses.

The glasses smash to the floor and the bar goes silent, I turn my head and Owen's eyes meet mine. At first there's confusion, but then panic takes over.

 _I can't do this now._

I run from the bar and make it to my car before I hear him call for me. The engine turns and I hit the gas, hurtling away as quickly as I can. Tears blur my vision, but I drive on. I don't realise where I'm going till I'm there.

I knock the door and fall into Karen's arms.

Once I've composed myself, I tell my sister everything. She tells me to stay the night, but I decline. I need to go home. I need to face it.

Thankfully, she lets Greg come down to talk to me, his cowboy pyjamas and curly hair are the only thing that could calm me, and they do so well.

When Greg's yawns start to merge I know it's time to go, so I do – I have to end it. I know that now.

When I get home all the lights are off bar one. I walk to the living room and see Owen perching on the edge of the sofa. His hands are twined together and his body is frantically rocking back and forth.

I kick off my shoes and he looks at me, relief flooding his face. He rushes to me and wraps me in his arms.

Normally, this would be comforting, but somehow it only acts as a catalyst, forcing tears back into my eyes. _This is how he hugged her._

Eventually he pulls away and I turn, unable to look at him any longer.

'I know' I begin, my voice cracking on the words, 'I know we got together for survival, and you feel obligated to stay. But that's not enough. We're not in danger anymore, so it's alright to want more than survival.' Gaining confidence, I turn to him and see hurt on his face. I continue 'You don't owe me anything. I've already taken three years of your life. I can't take anymore.' My voice cracks again and I want to run, far and fast.

I only make it to the door before I feel his fingers close around my wrist.

'Claire,' he whispers, 'this has never been about survival.'

He moves in front of me, using a finger to lift my eyes to him.

'Whatever you think you saw, you didn't I-' he stops, obviously rethinking his speech.

'You know what,' he says his voice stronger now, 'it was about survival, but that's still true. Claire, I don't just need you when we're under a dinosaur attack. In fact, you were worse than useless in that situation! I need you to make it through each day, I need to feel you beside me when I wake up in the morning, I need to hear your laugh when we watch a movie, I need to trip over your shampoo when I get in the shower. That's why I was with Miriam.' He pauses and I lift my eyes to his again, 'Miriam is my cousin. She lives in Alabama with my grandmother. She was – she was bringing me something.'

Owen lets go of my wrists and reaches into his back pocket, pulling out a small envelope.

'I have a more impressive box upstairs and there was supposed to be candlelight and fancy wine, but I can't loose you over this.' He opens the envelope and reaches inside.

When he shows me the contents I feel my breath leave my chest again, but this time for all the right reasons. Between his thumb and finger is a small silver band with three small, simple diamonds studded across the surface. I look away from his hands and meet his eye. It's the first time I've ever seen nerves there, and somehow that calms me.

'I guess I shouldn't try to be romantic.' He says sheepishly.

I can't help it, a smile bursts across my face. I move towards him and kiss him – hard. I feel the desperation in his lips and want to apologise for even thinking he'd stray – he's a man of trust after all.

Once I'm completely out of breath he pulls away, resting his forehead on mine.

'So,' he gasps, 'is that a yes?'

I smile even wider as I slip the ring onto my finger – not quite a perfect fit, but that sums up our relationship perfectly.

He scoops me into his arms and heads for the stairs – we have some celebrating to do.


End file.
